World of Winx - Episode 208
Tiger Lily is the eighth episode of the second season of World of Winx. Synopsis Despite Tiger Lily's visions of a heroic Matt, Aisha struggles with his warrior training, which is soon put to the test by the Queen's monsters. Plot The episode opens up in a clearing full of large spears located somewhere in Neverland. A lone woman sits in the middle of the clearing meditating as a familiar distorted voice asks if she can see "him." The woman confirms that she can see "him" and tells the Spirit of the World of Dreams that "he" is currently in London getting training. It soon turns out to be Matt who the woman is watching and he is standing in an abandoned pier staring down Aisha, who is on the opposite end. The two salute each other, but Matt somehow loses his balance and falls into the waters below, showing that his training is not going to be a cakewalk. As the woman in the clearing continues to watch telepathically, the Spirit of the World of Dreams insists that "the prophecy" is about to come true. The woman then goes on about how Neverland's "chosen one" will soon save the world with his courage, force and distinctive spirit. She continues to state that the hero will be a boy that has a strong personality and a great potential as she sees images of a Matt's silhouette rushing into battle and defeating various shadow monsters. The woman believes that the Chosen One of Neverland will defeat every ounce of evil in the world, pushing it back into the darkness from whence it came, and no known forces will ever be able to defeat such a great hero. Returning back to London, Aisha is slapping Matt on the back to help him cough up any seawater he may have accidentally swallowed from his earlier fall. As he continues to cough up seawater, Matt complains about its bitter taste and Aisha sarcastically asks him if he expected salty seawater to taste like fruit juice. Matt then tries to thank Aisha for fishing him out of the ocean but Aisha simply lifts him to his feet and tells him that she cannot waste time with pleasantries as she has been the one tasked with making a warrior out of him. Back in the spear-littered clearing, the woman notifies the Spirit of the World of Dreams that the "final clash" has started. The Spirit tells the woman to let destiny unfold and something seems to shock the woman as her eyes flash open in surprise. A short while later, Aisha asks Matt if he is ready. Matt readies himself into a charging stance as he confirms this and starts running once Aisha tells him to go. Aisha becomes surprised by Matt for a moment as he leaps into the air, ready to strike her down with a swift kick... or at least, he was, but ends up slipping through a hole in the pier just in front of Aisha, plummeting back into the ocean. After helping him cough up seawater again, the two move on to another part of the obstacle course. Aisha tries to get Matt to climb a chain-link fence to reach the top of some leftover construction but Matt barely climbs an inch of the fence as he loudly psyches himself up. In another part of the training, Aisha kicks a large tire off of a hooked crane wire and far off into the nearby waters, and has Matt do the same. Unfortunately, Matt gets a bit too confident and his leg gets caught in the tire as he tries to kick it down, leaving Aisha to lament over her current situation. Matt then approaches Aisha, asking if they can take a break, but she flatly tells him "no" as she throws a basketball at him. Matt quickly ducks and dodges the basketball, but it bounces off of a part of the pier behind him and smacks him at the back of the head when he stands back up thinking he managed to do something right. Aisha continues throwing basketballs at Matt, telling him not to drop his guard and that he needs to learn how to dodge, and Matt, after catching one of the basketballs, readies himself into dodging the incoming flurry. He is successful in dodging all of the basketballs thrown his way and, once it is over, praises himself on finally doing well in a part of his training. That is when Aisha decides to check for herself and tosses a tennis ball Matt's way. Confident in his abilities, Matt outstretches one of his arms with his eyes closed, only for the tennis ball to smack him right in the center of his forehead, knocking him to the ground. Aisha then reminds Matt that she told him to never drop his guard and stomps off with a grunt. The rest of the Winx regroup with Aisha and Matt to see how his warrior training is going. Matt claims that it was not too bad for his first day of training as he rubs a bag of ice on his forehead wound, but Aisha thinks otherwise and even tells them that Matt will never become a warrior. Tecna tries to suggest that they have a bit more patience with this but Aisha insists that they do not have time for patience as the Queen is currently plotting to exploit their weaknesses while they waste time trying to train Matt. In fact, as she says this, Tinkerbell and the Shaman watch footage of her prideful solution to dousing a stage-fire from Tinkerbell's dark mirror. After going through the whole thing, Tinkerbell turns to the Shaman to ask if he agrees with how interesting she found the footage to be. Naturally, the Shaman agrees, pointing out that someone had sabotaged the Winx's concert in Paris, until Tinkerbell clarifies that that was not what she meant. The Shaman asks Tinkerbell what she does mean then, and Tinkerbell goes on to claim that it is Aisha: the most impulsive, hasty and impatient member of the Winx. Confused, the Shaman asks Tinkerbell why she does not want to know the identity of their "mysterious helper," and Tinkerbell insists that she does not care. She then calls forth Sinka, much to the Shaman's surprise. Back in London, the Winx have picked up their world tour once again and are performing a concert for their adoring public. Matt watches them from the sidelines, dancing along to their music as he admits that they sound much better when they play live. However, like all of their concerts, a certain someone has arrived to sabotage the show and sneaks backstage to do so. Matt catches sight of the saboteur running by but dismisses it and continues enjoying the concert. Unfortunately, this leaves the saboteur free to mess with the sound controls, which they use to amplify the mic feedback to the point of driving the audience away and prematurely ending the concert. Aisha tries to take it upon herself to fix this but Bloom insists that there are too many people around for her to do so. Aisha then sarcastically asks Bloom what she means by that as the crowd has already fled and, to make things worse, Venomya reveals herself to taunt the Winx. Bloom tries to give her the cold shoulder by claiming that they do not have time for her, but Venomya simply tells them to ready her poisonous review once they do find the time and triumphantly laughs as she steps off-stage. Matt comes around from the other side of the stage to ask what happened and trips on a wire as he was not paying attention, leading an already frustrated Aisha to comment about his hopelessness. Bloom then realizes that Matt may be in danger if their saboteur is following them and proposes that they move Matt to Neverland to be trained by Jim. Unaware of who Jim is, Matt asks who he is, to which Bloom reveals that Jim is Captain Hook, a man who used to be the fiercest enemy towards Matt's father. Matt naturally becomes abrasive to the idea of being trained by his dad's mortal enemy and demands to know if the Winx trust him, as him being the enemy to Peter Pan would make him their enemy as well. That is until Aisha insists that Jim has changed and now stands united with them against the evil Queen. It does not take long for Matt to agree to their plans and Bloom turns to ask the Winx if they are ready to return to the World of Dreams. After they all give the OK, Matt promises to teleport himself there to meet them, so the Winx transform into their Onyrix to head to Neverland. Once in Neverland, Bloom explains their current situation to Jim and Smee, and tells them that they will need a bit of help with Matt's training, as Aisha did all she could on her own. Jim asks the girls if they want him to train Peter Pan's son and approaches Matt. After giving him a hard look, he trips Matt and shoves him to the ground, obviously ticking Matt off. Jim insists that his "bad manners" will help to make a warrior out of him and offers to help him up as he tells him that he was only trying to test his reaction time. Matt grabs Jim's hand and insists that Jim will never catch him like that again only for Jim to let go of his hand and let Matt fall onto his butt a second time. This causes Aisha to immediately get angry with him and shout over how she already told him a thousand times to never drop his guard. Matt insists that he gets it already as he picks himself up and dusts himself off. Jim then extends his hand out again, claiming to be done, only to throw Matt again when he tries to shake his hand. He tells the Winx under his breath that Matt does not even come close to looking anything like his father but Bloom reminds Jim that they have no other option, so Jim decides to use a little teamwork to see if it would do any good. And so, Jim begins Matt's training by pitting him against the Crocodile Man but unfortunately, Matt gets too scared after the Crocodile Man roars in his face and faints on the spot. The next round has Matt pit against one of Jim's Pirates in a sword fight with wooden swords. Matt does surprisingly well at blocking the Pirate's strikes but the Pirate strikes at him so forcefully that Matt soon finds himself waist-deep into the ground! Finally, Matt is pit against the Alligator Man and Matt ends up hurting his hands after giving a warrior's salute to his opponent. However, he quickly recovers and the Alligator Man leaps into the river between them, causing all the water to rise up and sweep Matt away. Back at the tree, Jim begins to seriously doubt that Matt will ever look like a hero while Bloom insists that he just needs more time. Jim then points out that Matt did not succeed in any of the fights he was placed in but Bloom counters this point by telling him that Matt has never once held a real sword in a real fight until now. After hearing this, Jim decides to give Matt another shot and has him engage in another wooden sword fight but with Smee as his opponent but, just before striking, Smee hides his broken octopus pendant just under his shirt. Smee charges at Matt and repeatedly smacks at his wooden sword until Matt realizes that Smee is not much of a fighter and begins striking back. However, just as Matt begins to gain confidence in his abilities, Smee charges at him and knocks Matt to the ground by bonking him on the head with his sword. Smee revels in his victory by stating that he has never won a duel before and Matt's embarrassing failure causes the Winx to realize that Matt may actually be a lost cause. That is until Jim tells them that they have one hope left if they want to make Matt into a proper warrior: entrusting him to a person named Tiger Lily. Smee chimes in to add that Tiger Lily is the best warrior in all of Neverland and Jim pulls out a map to show the Winx that she lives on a cliff isolated from the rest of the land. Aisha agrees with Jim's statement of Tiger Lily being their last hope, even going on to claim that Neverland will have to find a new hero should she refuse, and Matt becomes disheartened at Aisha's harsh words after he is finally able to pick himself back up. Smee adds that Tiger Lily is the absolutely best as Jim continues to point out that they would have one more powerful ally against the Queen should she agree to help them. And so, Matt and the Winx set out for Tiger Lily's hideout but as the Winx fly over various terrains, Matt is stuck having to brave through neck-deep swamps, fields full of geysers and steep cliffsides. Naturally, these environments frighten him, causing him to ask if they have reached Tiger Lily's hideout every time he manages to brave through treacherous terrain. Eventually, Aisha tells him that he has asked if they made it yet about 94 times since they left and Matt remarks over how she makes traveling look so easy thanks to her wings. As Aisha and Matt bicker, Bloom notices something strange at the top of the cliff and the group of seven soon find themselves in a clearing littered with spears with a red tent in the middle. Matt is quickly creeped out by all of the spears and the skull-like mask at the front of the tent and proposes that they just go back now that they know Tiger Lily is not home. Unfortunately for him, Bloom and Musa approach the tent as Bloom comments over feeling like she is being watched. Suddenly, Tiger Lily springs from the inside of her tent with a spear in hand and charges at Matt with it. Aisha tries to intercept her but Tiger Lily leaps over her and stabs at one of the Queen's shadows that was lurking behind him. Afterwards, Aisha approaches the cowering Matt and tells him to relax as Tiger Lily was not aiming for him. Matt asks who she was aiming for if it was not him and Aisha points out all of the encroaching shadow monsters that seemed to have followed them to Tiger Lily's hideout. The Winx, Tiger Lily and Matt quickly get into their positions and engage in a battle against the horde of shadow monsters. Tiger Lily comes to Matt's rescue during a portion of the fight and shows him how to truly attack by taking out three monsters all at once with her stone axe as Flora comes to Bloom's aid when she gets attacked from behind. Sometime during the fight, Tiger Lily and Aisha end up pressed against each other's backs as they are surrounded by shadow monsters, though, the two are able to dispose of them easily. That is until Aisha hastily attacks an approaching monster and leaves her back open to attacks. Luckily for her, Tiger Lily slays the shadow monster before it attacks and she scolds Aisha by telling her to think before she acts, leaving Aisha with nothing to say but "thank you" flatly. Matt ends up being chased and tripped by one of the shadow monsters but is able to quickly get back on his feet as it prepares to throw a ball of shadows at him. Just before it throws the ball though, Matt remembers his earlier training with Aisha and readies his stance. He then dodges the ball of shadows successfully and Aisha proudly states that she was at least able to teach him one thing, which prompts Matt to give her a thumbs up. Eventually, Stella gets tired of "playing around" and uses her light powers to dispose of all the remaining shadow monsters. With no more enemies around, Tiger Lily thanks the Winx for their help and reveals that the Queen's army of shadows has always been on her tail. Bloom claims that she knows just what she means and Tiger Lily goes on to tell them that she has never been able to defeat them like today, but only scatter them around. Bloom quickly realizes that she has not formally introduced her and her friends but Tiger Lily reveals that she already knows who they are as the Spirit of the World of Dreams had announced their arrival to her earlier. Aisha then asks if she knows why they came to her as well, which Tiger Lily confirms but refuses to train Matt and even insists that no one can. She goes on to explain that Matt can become a hero only if he finds and obtains a legendary object. This object being the Barrie Sword, a sword formerly owned by Peter Pan that he took with him when he left Neverland. All of this causes Matt to gush over how he has always had a fondness for swords, even to the point where he believes that their new quest for this Barrie Sword must be the work of destiny, and Tiger Lily reaffirms her earlier statement: that Matt can only become a real hero after he finds the sword. Back on Earth, the Winx and Matt wonder how they will be able to find the Barrie Sword in their Winxmobile. Tecna remembers that the last person Peter Pan had contacted was Wendy Darling and suggests that they can try to ask her about it. Hearing her mention Wendy's name sparks more enthusiasm in Matt as he expresses his confidence in Wendy being the one who can help them find his sword until Aisha corrects him by pointing out that it is his father's sword. Stella yawns and Bloom proposes that they all start up the search first thing in the morning since it is already too late. Aisha tells Matt that he can sleep on one of the couches but Matt feels like he will not be able to sleep after the eventful day he has had. Aisha then claims that that would be even better as they need to stay alert at all times. Later that night, everyone in the Winxmobile except for Aisha is fast asleep. Aisha then hears a strange noise coming from outside and tries to wake the rest of the girls but to no avail, so she suits up and ventures outside to check. As she searches the perimeter of the Winxmobile, a sinister presence watches just overhead before drifting elsewhere. The presence's movements cause the abandoned crane's hook to move which puts Aisha on high alert. She leaps into a battle-ready stance and demands for the presence to show itself only to be met by a woman's voice telling her to "just look up." When she does so, she finds herself face to face with her Nemesis, Sinka, who descends from above as she remarks on how easy it was to lure Aisha out. Aisha readies herself into an offensive stance again as Sinka comments over how she has always been so hot tempered. Aisha demands to know what Sinka wants with her and Sinka claims that she wants nothing more than to play with her and her friends for awhile. Aisha then kicks at Sinka only to have her attack blocked by a strange yellow shield of energy that blows her back. Sinka watches as one of the golden rings on her sleeves begin to glow and taunts Aisha for not meeting her expectations. Aisha insists that it was nothing but a warm up as she picks herself up and charges at Sinka, only to be blown back a second time by the same yellow shield. As Aisha crashes into some metal barrels next to the Winxmobile, another pair of Sinka's rings begin to glow and she taunts Aisha some more over how "hilarious" she finds her to be. Aisha charges at Sinka a third time only for Sinka to blast her back with an attack of her own, causing the third pair of her gold rings to glow. Aisha then picks herself up again and tosses a tidal wave at Sinka to see if she would still find her to be hilarious and the wave seems to knock Sinka away. The rest of the Winx quickly rush outside after hearing all of the noise and Bloom asks what is going on. Aisha claims that she just defeated her Nemesis only to be met with a nasty surprise when Sinka emerges from the waters completely unscathed. Aisha's over-confidence causes her to belt out in laughter as the fourth pair of rings on each of her sleeves begin to glow. She then uses her powers to take control of the water around her as she mocks Aisha for jumping the gun and uses her newly-created tornadoes to capture the Winx, leaving Aisha as her only combatant. She then launches her other tornado at Aisha which somehow flings her right into the back of the Winxmobile and tauntingly asks if Aisha still feels like playing with her. Major Events *A mysterious woman foresees a prophecy of Neverland's destined hero. *Aisha struggles to train Matt into becoming a warrior. *With her newest target in mind, Tinkerbell sends Sinka to Earth to attack. *Venomya sabotages yet another one of the Winx's concerts for her nasty reviews. *The Winx travel to the Neverland to keep Matt safe and have Captain Hook train him. *The Winx search for Tiger Lily, the greatest warrior in Neverland, as their last hope to train Matt. *Tiger Lily refuses to train Matt but reveals that the only way he can become a true warrior is to find and obtain the legendary Barrie Sword. *Aisha is confronted by Sinka, her nemesis. *Sinka takes the Winx as her hostages during her fight with Aisha. Debuts Characters *Sinka *Tiger Lily Items/Other *Barrie Sword (mentioned) Characters Major Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Aisha **Tecna **Stella **Flora **Musa Recurring Characters *Human **Peter Pan (mentioned) *Allies **Fairies ***Spirit of the World of Dreams **Matt Barrie **Jim **Smee **The Pirates **Crocodile Man **Alligator Man **Tiger Lily *Enemies **Tinkerbell **The Shaman Minor Characters *Enemies **Nemeses ***Sinka **Shadow Monsters **Venomya *Humans **Wendy Darling (mentioned) Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Onyrix Insert Songs *Simply Better Than Alone Script *3Beep Trivia Mistakes *In one scene, Tecna's wings are misplaced. *In one scene, Tecna, Musa, and Stella Onyrix outfit are colored incorrectly. *In one scene, a part of Aisha's sleeves is not colored in completely. *In one scene, Flora's Onyrix outfit is colored incorrectly. **In the same scene, Musa's ponytail is missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:3Beep Category:Season 2 Episodes (World of Winx)